


in for it

by kkardayz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Smut, i am wrong for this, norenmin, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkardayz/pseuds/kkardayz
Summary: After the ghost incident, Renjun fears sleeping alone and goes to Jaemin and Jeno’s shared room to get some rest, except, he gets anything but rest. Especially whenever he feels something press up against his thigh.





	in for it

**Author's Note:**

> okay well first of all, I never write smut and this hasn’t been checked for grammar or edited at all really. I wrote it on a whim soooooo like comment and kudos if you like. Sorry you had to read this shitty smut 💀

Renjun lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling in complete darkness, whining at the sounds of creaking or wind blowing at night. Jisung has left to go sleep with Chenle, and now Renjun was all alone in his own room. 

He shivered, ever since the incident on Wednesday, it was Friday now, he had feared being alone in his room. 

Renjun’s head whipped to the side whenever he heard the sound a branch hit the window, his heart rate increasing rapidly and then he came to the conclusion that he could no longer take this suspense. He threw the covers off of him and as quick and quiet as possible, left his room in a hurry. 

Renjun tiptoed through the dormitory, glancing at the clock that had read 3:00 a.m., Renjun had felt bad that he was going to disturb Jaemin and Jeno’s rest, and even considered sleeping on the couch. But then again, Renjun really didn’t want to be alone. 

He made his way to their bedroom, and opened the door carefully and quietly, to attempt to not make a sound that would wake them in a fear of a break in. 

The small boy guided himself through the dark to make his way blindly onto Jaemin’s bed. Renjun sat on the end of the bed and softly grabbed his arm, shaking him lightly, only to be responded with a “hmm?” 

Renjun whispered,” Nana, please let me sleep in here tonight I’m scared…” he felt his breath hitch while waiting for response. It was embarrassing, especially considering the fact that he liked to believe he could hold his own, but in this moment, Renjun wanted protection and the comfort of company. 

Jaemin’s eyes opened to only see a light provided by the moon through the window shining on Renjun’s face, his eyes were watery and he looked really adorable with messy bed hair. The pink haired boy sat up rubbed his eyes, becoming aware of the situation. He looked to his left and saw that Jeno was still asleep to his knowledge and then looked back at Renjun who sat quietly on the edge of his bed. 

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s arm and pulled him into his bed, pulling the covers over him and wrapping his arms around Renjun’s petite waist. Jaemin leaned into the crook of Renjun’s neck, who had already seemed calmer, and sniffed. Fuck he smells good, Jaemin thought to himself.

Renjun’s eyelids became heavy and the sound of the ceiling fan filled the silent room, he could also hear the light breaths being taken by Jaemin, who faced his back. He felt his body relax and he felt safe, secure with Jaemin’s strong arms wrapped around his body. 

Renjun was slightly awoken by the feeling of something pressing against his thighs, it was hard and long against his small,soft thighs. 

“Renjun are you awake?” the taller whispered, it was almost nonaudible, but Renjun ignored it, considering he was about to fall asleep. 

A few minutes had gone by, and right before Renjun truly fell asleep he froze in his place. He felt Jaemin’s large hand slide into his shorts and grip his inner thigh while his other hand was doing something else, but it was to Renjun. 

He heard low groans and felt lips pressed against the back of his neck, he flinched at the touch. Renjun was definitely awake now, as Jaemin’s bulge twitched between his thighs. 

The small boy turned around and faced Jaemin, “ What are you doing?” 

His voice was low in a whisper and filled with shock, but not disgust. 

Jaemin removed his own hand from his dick and grabbed Renjun’s own, massaging it carefully to make Renjun melt in his hands. He had never had anyone else make him feel good like that. 

“Do you want me to stop Injunnie?” Jaemin’s voice was dripping with seduction and eyes hazy from lust, palming Renjun’s dick through the fabric. 

“N-no!” the older said breathily, panting as Jaemin’s skilled hands had quickened. 

“Be quiet baby, you don’t want Jeno to wake up do you?” Jaemin spoke. 

Renjun shivered whenever Jaemin crawled on top of him, right hand still at work with his length while his left traveled up to caress his face. 

Jaemin smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Renjun was shocked at the experience of Jaemin, as he pushed himself forcefully onto Renjun’s lips and biting down on his bottom lip harshly. 

Renjun let out a soft moan whenever Jaemin’s hand pulled down his shorts and underwear, his skin crawling with the want of the taller’s touch and warmth to himself. 

“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Jaemin spoke softly into Renjun’s ear after breaking the kiss, “ You know that? You make me so horny.”

The dark haired boy pushed his hips into Jaemin’s touch needily, “Pretty please, keep going.”

Jaemin removed his shirt and the rest of Renjun’s clothes and quickly made his way to a drawer in his room, and searched for a small bottle of lotion. 

He came back to the bed in a hurry, making sure his baby wasn’t waiting too long for him, and then he coated his fingers in lube and Renjun’s hole. 

He slid a finger inside of Renjun’s virgin hole and moved it slowly, curling it and moving inside of him. This was Jaemin’s nastiest and most shameful dream of his now becoming a reality. Renjun underneath him, his legs spread for him and his mouth moaning his name, begging for more and more. 

Renjun’s eyes were shut and he panted loudly, but then again he completely forgot about Jeno being right next to them whenever Jaemin slid another finger inside of him. His fingers dig into Jaemin’s skin and he turned his head in embarrassment. 

Jaemin frowned, with his free hand, he grabbed Renjun by his chin and made him face him directly. 

“Fuck man,” Jaemin panted, “you have no idea how long I wanted this. You acting like the little slut I knew you were. I fucking knew you wanted this, I knew the way you looked at me when you thought no one was watching. Tell me who do you want Injun?” 

Jaemin added a third finger and speeded his fingers pace, removing his hand from Renjun’s chin and to his cock that was dripping in precum and body covered in sweat. 

“I- I want …” the smaller couldn’t find his words that he needed. He never thought he could feel this stimulation and he never thought one of his best friends could be so sexy and grown. 

“Hmmm Renjunnie? Speak up?” Jaemin smirked, he enjoyed watching his elder struggle. 

Jaemin glanced over to Jeno’s bed whenever Renjun squeezed his eyes shut. He saw a motion from Jeno’s bed that was covered by the darkness of the night and the room. The very little light from the night sky made the clear motion of Jeno jerking himself off, very clear to Jaemin. 

“I want you to fuck me Jaemin!” Renjun finally spat out, after the few seconds that had passed, and with that finally being said, Jaemin removed his fingers from Renjun’s hole. Renjun whined. Instead of putting his fingers back in, Jaemin aligned his pulsing red cock to Renjun’s hole, that was basically begging to be fucked in front of him. 

Renjun let out a loud moan whenever Jaemin had slammed into him, mixed with both pain and pleasure that he had never experienced before. Jaemin moaned as well, feeling Renjun tighten around his dick almost made him cum. 

Jaemin thrusted into the older, quickly and deep, forcefully kissing Renjun aggressively every so often. He wanted to fuck him so hard that Renjun would limp and everyone would question it. He wanted to leave a hickey anywhere that anyone could see it. He wanted everyone to know that he fucked Renjun. He wanted Jeno to stop jerking himself in the corner and to watch him get his dick sucked by Renjun. 

“Jeno, come here. I know you’ve been touching yourself,” Jaemin spoke, he was calm and alluring with his words. Renjun’s eyes opened in surprise that Jeno had been listening and touching himself while watching them. 

He felt embarrassed, like he could cry, especially whenever he felt the tears welt up in the outer corner of his eyes. Renjun put a hand over his mouth, self conscious about how loud he had been. 

He heard the bed squeak as Jeno shifted and made his way over to the two on Jaemin’s bed. 

Jaemin had stopped thrusting into Renjun’s small body and grabbed his hand from his mouth and kissed him softly. 

“Baby, it’s all right, get on you’re hands and knees now for me and Jeno okay?” Jaemin ordered softly, and Renjun did as told, he was definitely a good boy for Jaemin. 

Renjun looked at Jeno, who looked sexier than ever. His shirt had been off, his body was glistening from the sweat and his hair was messy. When Renjun’s eyes made his way down to Jeno’s abs and to his crotch, he got sudden anxiety. How the fuck was he supposed to hit that in his mouth? 

Jeno leaned down, and kissed Renjun passionately, a hand cupping his cheek and caressing his face slowly. Renjun’s heartbeat quickened and he returned the kiss, giggling in between it. This had seemed unreal to him and he feared that maybe it was just a really good wet dream. 

Renjun pinched his arm with his right hand and Jeno spoke,”you aren’t dreaming Injun, but me and Jaemin have been dreaming of this moment for a while.” 

In all honesty, Renjun was surprised, he had found himself not as interesting or as attractive when he looked at the rest of NCT. He felt that he was inferior, but in this moment, he felt special. Like he belonged and that’s how Jeno and Jaemin had always made him feel. 

Renjun grabbed Jeno’s hips and experimentally put his mouth on Jeno’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip as if he had done it before. Jeno must have liked that because he let out a deep moan that made Renjun and Jaemin’s heart flutter. 

Jeno had put his hand in Renjun’s hair and gripped it, beginning to thrust himself slowly into Renjun’s small mouth. Jaemin on the other hand, sucked hickeys onto Renjun’s body, in places that hopefully no one would get scolded for. 

Jaemin went for it, and finally moved his dick inside Renjun and thrusted deeply into his tight ass. He spanked Renjun’s cute butt and the oldest felt his body shake and his knees buckle as Jeno and Jaemin thrusted in and out of him harshly. 

Renjun was a heaving mess, while Jeno and Jaemin could feel themselves about to climax, Renjun was just about there. 

He felt his body quiver in unexplainable pleasure and then suddenly, he felt himself cum in Jaemin’s hands that had been jerking him off as he thrusted inside of him. 

He choked on Jeno’s dick and Jeno removed himself from hitting the back of Renjun’s throat. Renjun was left as a drooling mess, exhausted but still, Jaemin and Jeno had yet to come. 

“We aren’t done yet baby,” Jaemin whispered into Renjun’s ear. 

Jaemin and Jeno continued to thrust inside of him, ever so often Renjun couldn’t even properly suck Jeno’s dick anymore, but Jaemin came soon after Renjun. Pulling out and cumming all over Renjun’s cute and plump butt.

Jeno was the last to finish. Jaemin joined Renjun in pleasuring Jeno, surely just as exhausted as Renjun. 

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hair and pulled him in for a pressuring kiss, lips locked and Jaemin’s teeth biting down on Jeno’s bottom lip. Pretty much begging for an entry, and Jeno compiled by opening his mouth up for Jaemin’s greedy tongue to fill his mouth. 

Jeno felt his body coming to an end as Renjun’s mouth made his dick feel an insane amount of pleasure and Jaemin teasing him by makeout and pinching his nipples or squeezing his butt. 

Jeno threw his head back as he came into Renjun’s mouth, pulling his hair, but Renjun swallowed what he could and the rest dripped down the side of his mouth and onto Jaemin’s bed. 

Jeno and Jaemin cleaned Renjun up and as they all laid in bed comfortably, Renjun couldn’t help but think about coming sleep in here more often. Surely he was in for it again next time.


End file.
